Retrieval
by news for parrots
Summary: OA. Olivia goes on retrieval duty


Retrieval

Summary: Olivia goes on retrieval. OA  
a/n: I still haven't seen Ghost yet, and NBC, if you're listening, I'm very not happy with you. Play the episode already! Basically, pretend that Ghost didn't happen. That's all :)  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine. Just having some fun.

* * *

The house was nice, nothing special. A shiny Prius sat in the driveway. The grass was a bit long, but Alex never had been big on lawn maintenance. Liv parked her rental car next to Alex's, and there was still plenty of room left over in the big, Midwestern driveway. 

She sat in the car for a minute, just collecting her thoughts. Alex was inside the house, unless she'd gone for a jog. Liv hadn't seen her in over two years, and they'd left things at an awkward stage. She was pretty sure there was more than just friendship between them, but she could have been reading too far in to things. But that one kiss had kept her going all this time. And now it would carry her into the house. She sucked up her courage, grabbed the envelope and got out of the car.

"Come in, it's open!" a voice yelled from the back of the house. Liv smiled at just hearing Alex's voice again. At the pile of shoes by the door she removed her own then made her way through the house. The place looked nothing like Alex's apartment back home. Her eye caught some photos in the hallway. Alex stopped humming to the music and called out, "you're early." so Liv straightened up and headed down the rest of the hall, where her smart reply died on her lips.

'Alex, I-'

'Liv!' Alex flew into Olivia's arms. After a moment Liv returned the hug, as well as she could anyway. Alex sensed Liv's discomfort and pulled away. She followed Liv's sad eyes and looked down. She patted her distended stomach, "so, yeah…"

"You're pregnant," she forced out.

"I am but-"

"Hello!" a jovial male voice yelled from the front door, "who's that in my spot, Trish?"

"Bill, come back here. I want you to meet someone." Alex called.

"Trish?" Liv said softly to Alex, who stuck her hand out.

"Patricia Henley," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you."

"Bill," she announced to the tall, handsome man who entered, "Bill, this is Olivia, an old friend of mine from college."

"Hey there 'Livia. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Oh, just passing through," she watched Bill cross to rub Alex's shoulder, "I should probably get going, you probably have plans." Liv said, moving quickly down the hall. She already had one shoe on before Alex caught up.

"Please don't leave."

"This is for you," she handed over the envelope that would give Alex her life back. In the time it took Alex to look down, Liv was out the door. Alex jammed her feet into some shoes and chased her out the door, but Liv was already backing out. She pulled away, leaving Alex behind in the driveway.

* * *

Much as she tried, Liv couldn't move. Her flight didn't leave until tomorrow, so she'd checked into a motel room. Now she was stuck on the edge of the bed in the silent room while her dreams of the future crashed around her. Eventually she fell asleep. 

When she woke it was late afternoon and raining, but that wasn't what woke her. The knock sounded again. Opening the door revealed a slightly damp Alex.

"You changed your cell number." Alex said, humour in her voice, despite everything.

"You shouldn't be out in your condition."

"Oh please, I've got another two months of 'condition' to get through. Haven't slowed down yet."

"Al-Tess."

"Trish."

"Whatever…"

"Can I come in?" Liv moved out of the way, "thanks."

Alex plomped herself down on one of the beds. Liv slowly placed herself on the other one. They stared at each other.

"Do you have any idea how many motels there are in this town?" Alex blurted out. Liv didn't respond, a little surprised at the question, "well, there's 37. And I called every single one of them, some of them twice. What's the idea using _my_ bar name?" Alex's question brought a small smile to Liv's lips,

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember it. I use it for undercover ops now."

"Who in their right mind would believe that you're Charlotte Ramsey?"

"Desk clerk bought it." Liv shrugged.

"I could tell that guy that paint was edible and he'd believe it."

"You haven't changed very much, have you?"

"Not even as much as you think I have." Alex wanted nothing more to take Liv in her arms again, but knew it would only chaseher away, "Liv, I have to tell you something."

"Are you happy with him?"

"There is no 'him'."

"Then who is _Bill_?"

"The father."

"Of your baby." Liv finished for her.

"Yes Bill's the father, but I'm not the mother. I'm a surrogate."

"A…surrogate?" Liv finally seemed to open a little, and Alex moved over to her bed.

"Yes, Bill's wife Jessie is fertile, but can't seem to bring a baby to term. They were getting so desperate I couldn't not help them." She rubbed her tummy, "two more months and they'll have their own little boy." Alex could see tears in Liv's eyes. She reached out and tilted Liv's head 'til they saw eye to eye, "and in two more months I'll come home, to you."

"Do you mean it?"

"If you'll still have me…" Alex's momentary doubt evaporated as Liv captured her lips.

"Always."

* * *

The End. :) 


End file.
